Homestuck Omega Session
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is a fanfic of another part in the Homestuck universe. I do not own Homestuck that is completely Andrew Hussie. I have been thinking of this and got permission from my friends to use them in this. This will be all OCs sorry.


You are standing in your room, it so happens that today you are getting an epic game for your birthday. It is a role playing game and you have been waiting an entire year for it to come out. Wait, we don't even know your name, who are you? Your name is ADIRA FIRE and you are 16. You have an account with Pesterchum and you are known as_ dragonGirl_. You have a knack for role playing and strategic games. You are a natural born leader and would enter this game with your 8 of your closest friends. You go over to your desk which has some of your writing material on it. Adira equip your Katana. You equip your Katana in your syladex as the sword kind. You suddenly hear your computer make a high pitch bell sound. You go and look and see that you Pesterchum has a message from one of your friends.

* * *

><p><em>cleticSayer [CS] started to pester dragonGirl [DG] at 9:30<em>

_CS: hey girl_

_DG: hey_

_CS: you don't seem like talking today. I'll come back later._

_DG: wait, sorry I'm waiting for the new game._

_CS: it should be in your mail, go check._

_DG: not now. too tired._

_CS: did you hear about IM._

_DG: what about him?_

_CS: he got the game and he didn't want to start until everyone got theirs. did MP say anything yet?_

_DG: no, shouldn't you be talking to GM._

_CS: not until you talk to DL._

_DG: we have been talking, it's just..._

_CS: it's just what?_

_DG: I don't know, he's nice and all, I like talking to him. I just want to tell him how I feel, plus I don't know..._

_CS: tell him, you know you have too._

_DG: :P but it's hard. Besides I'm going to look out my window now and see if my game copy has come._

_CS: alright._

_dragonGirl [DG] ceased pestering cleticSayer [CS] at 10:00_

* * *

><p>You get up from your computer and go to your window. You see the red swingy flappy do thingies up. You jump for joy and run downstairs. Now be your friend.<p>

* * *

><p>You are now the friend. You already got the copy for the game that Adira was waiting for. Your name is SKYE STORM you are 16 as well and your Pesterchum is cleticSayer. You are talented at the gutiar and have a thing for the game that you are about to play. You decided to talk to another one of your friends who is also your boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>cleticSayer [CS] started to pester groundMaster [GM] at 10:01<em>

_CS: hey_

_GM: what do you want?_

_CS: we need to talk._

_GM: about what?_

_CS: about the game. Adira just got hers and well maybe we should be prepared._

_GM: yeah the informers say that it's really life like. So anything that happens, happens in real life._

_CS: should we tell Adira._

_GM: no she'll figure it out._

_CS: you're mean_

_GM: I'm not helping her until she tells DL how she feels._

_CS: alright but if anything happens to her I'm going to kick your butt._

_cleticSayer [CS] stopped pestering groundMaster [GM] at 10:21_

* * *

><p>He makes you mad sometimes but you love him. Plus you don't really care. He's so much cooler than you. You decide to look at the game cover again. Be Adira again.<p>

* * *

><p>You are back to being Adira and you just got your new game. You ran back up to your room and started to unwrap it. You went to your computer and started a memo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>dragonGirl [DG] started a memo with chums at 10:59.<em>

_DG: alright guys I just got the game_

_monsterChampion [MC] joined memo at 11:00_

_MC: congrats_

_iceMaster [IC] joined memo at 11:00_

_IM: let's start playing_

_cleticSayer [CS] joined memo at 11:10_

_CS: yes let's start_

_groundMaster [GM] joined memo at 11:15_

_GM: yeah I want to start this already_

_dragonLover [DL] joined memo at 11:15_

_DL: Adira let's start this_

_monsterNewbie [MN] joined memo at 11:16_

_MN: let's start_

_monsterKnower [MK] joined memo at 11:16_

_MK: yeah I want to start this already_

_skyDragon [SD] joined memo at 11:23_

_SD: yes let's start this_

_dragonGirl [DG] ended memo at 11:24_

* * *

><p>You put in your game and a white ball appears out of no where. Then it moves towards your favorite stuff animal which was a Night fury you got from your mom as a birthday present. Then white light envelops you and then you see a ghost type dragon thing appear in front of you. The you hear your Pesterchum go off again. Its your friend that you like. Answer him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>dragonLover [DL] began pestering dragonGirl [DG] at 11:30<em>

_DL: hey Adira_

_DG: hey_

_DL: what's up?_

_DL: you've been acting weird around me lately. What's up?_

_DG: nothing, I'm completely fine_

_DL: you don't sound so sure_

_DG: I'm sure and I'm sure that you are acting like something is completely wrong with me_

_DL: I'm not_

_DL: you've been trying to avoid talking to me. Is there a reason?_

_DG: yes there is a reason_

_DL: what is it?_

_DL: you can tell me_

_DG: no, I don't want to. You won't understand_

_DL: yes I will, I want to know_

_dragonGirl [DG] ceased pestering dragonLover [DL] at 12:01_

_DL: Adira!_

* * *

><p>You ended your convesation quickly and decided to wait for your game to load. You look around your room and then you go downstairs where you run into your mom. You didn't want to deal with her, so you just go back upstairs into your room. Your game loaded and Skye is pestering you. You go over and answer Skye.<p>

* * *

><p><em>cleticSayer [CS] began pestering dragonGirl [DG]<em>

_CS: did you talk to DL yet?_

_DG: yes_

_CS: did you tell him? _

_DG: no_

_CS: why not?_

_DG: I don't want him to make fun of me_

_CS: I highly doubt that he would_

_CS: he's like a five year old in a 16 year old's body_

_DG: yeah I know_

_DG: I don't know, I just don't trust him_

_CS: you like him_

_CS: how can you not trust him_

_DG: I don't know_

_DG: he's cute, but he can act like an a* to me_

_CS: then ask him _

_DG: I will after we start this game_

_CS: you are going to be my client player, then you choose someone to be your client_

_CS: choose DL_

_DG: fine now let's get this started_

_cleticSayer [CS] ceased pestering dragonGirl [DG] at 12:15_

* * *

><p>You load up the game and you watch as a green crusor goes around your room moving stuff and putting other things in. You see a card and you capture log it in your syldex which is first in last out modus. Skye is pestering you again. You answer her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>cleticSayer [CS] began pestering dragonGirl [DG]<em>

_CS: Alright I put a crutux downstairs_

_DG: A what?_

_CS: a crutux_

_cleticSayer [CS] ceased pestering dragongirl_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey this is Dragongirl3214 and this is a Homestuck fanfic that I came up with. I wanted to make one like this and it has taken me a while. I thought about it and here it is a part of one. This is part one of many to come of hearbreak, death, and other things to come. I hope you guys enjoy it.<em>**


End file.
